He left, I m pregnant
by tsukiyono tanuki
Summary: Traducción:He left, I m pregnant por taylorcullenforever...Edward a dejado a Bella. Ella descubre que esta esperando un hijo de él. No piensa decirle, pero los Cullen están de regreso.¿Qué hará?...durante Luna Nueva.
1. Nauseas

**Disclaimer:** (no me gusta andar repitiendo las cosas, asi que captenlo de una vez)  
**Desafortunadamente _ni taylorcullenforever ni yo nos llamamos Stephenie Meyer_, por lo solo nos divertidos escribiendo con sus personajes...la genial idea de este fic es de _taylorcullenforever_ y yo solo lo traduzco para que muchos disfruten cmo yo al leerlo**

entendido?...bueno, pasemos al fic!!

Al principio, traducí el titulo, pero no sonaba muy bien, asi que dejemoslo en inglés, OK?

* * *

Me desperté para hallarme corriendo al baño. Una vez llegue al inodoro vomite inmediatamente. No había nadie en casa excepto Charlie y yo. Escuche pisadas, después apareció Charlie asustado y alarmado de verme tirada en el piso del baño.

"Creo que tengo bichos en el estomago", dije ahogadamente, tratando de respirar.

"Oh…¿necesitas algo?" Peguntó un poco asustado.

"No", pero si necesitaba algo. Necesitaba a Edward. Pero eso no serviría de nada, el me había dejado diciendo que ya no me quería. Sabiendo que era inútil me quede callada implorando que regresara._ Edward, donde estas, por favor te necesito. _Me quede hay recordando su deslumbrante rostro, y sus ojos dorados. Deseando que volvieran a casa, a mí. De repente devolví otro tanto de comida. Aproximadamente 20 minutos después las nauseas pasaron. Penosamente regrese a mi cama, exhausta por la carencia de sueño. Caí rendida con una mano en mi estomago. Pero mientras dormía sentí que algo iba a suceder.

Me levanté a las 11 en sábado. Gemí y finalmente salí de la cama. Fui directamente al espejo de baño para mirarme. "Gah!" Me aterre al ver como me veía. Estaba muy pálida, con ojeras oscuras debajo de mis ojos. Y temblaba completamente. Me incline en el lavabo y me moje la cara con agua fría, calmante. Pero seguía viéndome pálida. Revolví el contador para tomar una liga para mi cabello. Lo recogí en una floja cola de caballo y bajé a desayunar.

Charlie ya estaba sentado en una de las sillas. Frente a él tenía un plato de huevos con tocino.

"Buenos días, te sientes mejor?" me pregunto suavemente. Me pare donde estaba y solo lo mire. Sentí como si pasara algo de lo que no había dado cuenta.

"Si, mucho mejor solo un poco cansada." Me escabullí al refrigerador y tome una caja de cereal, tazón, cuchara y algo de leche. Con eso me senté justo en frente de Charlie y comencé a comer mi desayuno.

"Eso es bueno", dijo mirándome atento. Yo continué mirando al contador y comiendo mi desayuno. Termine rápido y fui al lavadero para lavar mi tazón.

"Voy a tomar un baño". Le dije caminando hacia as escaleras.

"OK, solo tómatelo con calma", me miró otra vez coma para asegurarse que no me fuera a caer.

Me dirigí al baño y de repente me abrumaron las nauseas. Devolví todo mi desayuno antes de comenzar a sentir normal de nuevo.

**

* * *

**

Escribo por primera vez y no estoy segura de si lo hago bien o no. Así que para los escritores que saben que poner y que se necesita en tu historia, por favor dejen review y díganme que me falta, y que tengo que hacer, o si lo estoy haciendo bien. Estoy tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible esperando que al menos a algunos les agrade. Gracias por leer este primer capitulo. POR FAVOR (SE LOS SUPLICO) POR FAVOR DEJE REVIEW!--taylorcullenforever--

* * *

Bien, es la primera vez que me atrevo a traducir… (Cualquier cosa) sean indulgentes conmigo si?!...bueno, este primer capitulo va para Kellyween, para que vea lo que se pierde al no leer en ingles ajajajaja!!(va por ti Kelly) y claro para todas mis demás amigas…

Tengo trabajando mucho tiempo en esto…pero me a costado adaptarlo, para que sientan la escencia de la autora (¡yo no escribo así!!)

Espero que les guste…tratare de llegar hasta el tercer o cuarto capitulo antes de que comiencen los exámenes en mi escuela, pero no prometo nada.

BYE!...dejen review (por favor se los pido de rodillas)

Tanuki, ¡fuera!


	2. Demasiado Para Una Sorpresa

**No voy a poner el disclaimer...quita espacio y me da flojera...así que si lo qieren ver vayan al capitulo anterior ok?**

**Bueno, quie les dejo el 2° capitulo..."too big for a surprise". Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

El resto de la semana me la pase vomitando cada mañana

El resto de la semana me la pase vomitando cada mañana. Comencé a pensar en podría que andar mal pero nada se me ocurrió. No estaba de humor para ir al doctor así que rece para que a la mañana siguiente no sintiera nauseas. Pero continuó sucediendo.

Estaba empezando a formarse un pequeño montículo en mi estómago, por lo que supuse que estaba comiendo muchos dulces. Pero todo comenzó a encajar entre sí. Las nauseas todas la mañanas, solo en la mañana, el montículo en mi estómago. _Oh Dios mío! Esto no pude estar pasando. De ninguna manera Bella. Deja de pensar cosas absurdas! _Mi mente estaba fuera de control con mis contrariados pensamientos. Estaba temblando, deseando que lo que estuviera pasando no fuera lo que yo pensaba. Para estar segura, tenía que hacerme el examen.

Me metí en mi Volvo negro, que compré para recordarle. Siempre me hacia sentir más cercana a él. Aceleré todo el camino a la farmacia. Camine pesadamente hasta la sección que las tenía. Y allí estaba, un pasillo de pruebas de embarazo. Al acercarme me mordí el labio viendo que había toneladas de ellas. Estaba muy asustada de tomar una pero necesitaba saber si en realidad lo estaba. Tome una que decía Clear Blue Pregnancy Test. Me dirigí al autoservicio, esperando que nadie viera con exactitud lo que estaba comprando.

Cuando llegué a casa subí despacio a mi habitación. Asustada del hecho de que realmente podría estarlo. Y darme cuenta de que la única persona con la que había intimado era Edward. _Oh Dios, Edward seria el padre si realmente estoy embarazada. _Caminé hacia el baño temblando. Me quite mis Levis y las panties de encaje (sinceramente eso no necesitaba saberlo). Saque la caja y rasgué la tapa. Leí las instrucciones 3 veces antes tomar la prueba. Era como una barrita pero no muy larga. Al final tenía una tapita azul que se supone tenía que quitar. Tenía una pantallita gris que me diría la respuesta 3 minutos después de orinar en el. Así que sin pensarlo mas tome la prueba.

Mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en mi habitación murmuraba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Parecía que estaba durando ¡una eternidad y no 3 minutos que me dieran la maldita respuesta "Por Dios, aparece de una vez!" Grité muy alto. Finalmente el resultado estaba ahí en la pequeña pantalla gris! _MIERDA, demonios Bella, ahora que vas a hacer! _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

"Bella, estas bien, qué sucedió? BELLA!" Charlie llamó. Estaba ahí parada observando que la prueba decía positive. Entonces escuche pasos y escondí la prueba bajo mi almohada. Tan pronto ví a Charlie.

"Bella, qué demonios esta sucediendo? Qué pasa? Estas bien? Sucedió algo?" estaba enojado por que no contestaba, pero no hallaba mi voz.

"Nada, pensé ver a alguien afuera de la ventana, pero solo era un árbol. Perdón." Me quede mirando mi pie, esperando que no me viera llorando.

"Oh, OK al menos no te pasó nada, ya me voy, estás segura que estas bien?" sonaba confundido.

"Sí, gracias, perdona lo ocurrido". Y con esa respuesta se fue. No pude continuar en pie, me deje caer y comencé a sollozar sabiendo que algo más iba a suceder.

**

* * *

**

Ok!...tarde un poco pero ando en exámenes…subo el capitulo por que ya estaba terminado antes de exámenes…así que para el próximo, tendrán que aguantarse casi un mes…pero no los decepcionare…ya saben mandes sus reviews, son lo que me anima a seguirle…ya saben, ahí me dicen si hay algo incoherente (en la traducción, no en la historia por que no es mía no puedo cambiar nada)…


	3. Por Favor, No Te Enojes Mucho

**Lamento la demora, pero me absorbieron los examenes...de hecho deberia estar estudiando en este momento, les pido unas dos semanas mas de paciencia...ahora tengo que hacer examenes finales(no escente mas que dos...buuu!!T.T)...pero despues de eso estare libre, para publicar más seguido...mientras aqui les dejo este.**

**ya se que quisieran que fueran mas largos pero es culpa de la autora no mia que sean tan pequeños...**

* * *

Me senté en el suelo tratando de pensar en lo que haría

Me senté en el suelo tratando de pensar en lo que haría. Tendría un hijo de Edward, pero el ya no estaba conmigo. Estaba sola en esto. Él no me quería, así que por qué tendría que querer un hijo? Mi mente me atormentaba por encontrar una solución, pero estaba muy asustada como para poder responder alguna de mis preguntas.Necesitaba alguien que me ayudara. Y solo sabía de una persona a la que podía acudir.

Corrí escaleras abajo esperando que el teléfono estuviera libre. Lo descolgué y llamé a la única persona que me ayudaría en esto. Después de unos cuantos tonos contestó.

"Hola?" su voz grave sonaba esperanzada.

"Jacob, soy yo Bella" mi voz sonaba temblorosa, esperaba que no lo hubiera notado.

"Bella? Estás bien?" sonaba preocupado. Me pregunté si había notado mi voz.

"No, no lo estoy Jake. Ummm… ¿podrías venir por mí? Necesito hablar contigo en privado." Me asustaba que se enojara conmigo y me dejara como lo había hecho Edward. Excepto por el hecho de que no quisiera ser parte de mi vida nunca más y no quisiera volver a verme. Rezaba por que entendiera.

"Sí, claro, dame unos minutos y estaré ahí." Sonaba feliz por volver a verme y con eso colgué el teléfono.

"Bella? Vas algún lado?" ahora Charlie me estaba mirando. Solo le sonreí y le dije que saldría con Jake. Se veía contento cuando se lo dije y sabía que lo estaba.

Regresé a mi cuarto de paredes azul cielo para arreglarme así no me vería tan pálida y cansada. Pero nada ayudaba en realidad, aproximadamente 3 minutos después tocaron el timbre. Me puse mis Vans, una playera de American Eagle, unos Levis y corrí escalera abajo.

"Bella!" Jacob se acercó a mí y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Reí "También me alegra verte." Dije, me miró y me abrazó de nuevo. Condujo hasta la primera playa donde supe tendría que decirle. En el camino me preguntó sobre el colegio, amigos, y Charlie. Y yo le pregunté sobre sus proyectos, Quil y Embry, y la manada. Cuando íbamos a bajar, le dije que esperara. Soltó la manija de la puerta y me miró directamente a los ojos. Le devolví la mirada pero comencé a llorar.

"Jacob tengo enormes y terrible noticia, y no quiero que huyas de mí cuando te diga. Solo déjame explicarte las cosas antes de que me juzgues o digas algo."

"Ok, Bella. No puede ser tan malo y no importa que sea estaré ahí para ti." Le sonreí y lo abracé fuertemente antes de bajar del coche. Lo tomé de la mano mientras caminábamos por la playa. Comencé a llorar más sabiendo que tenía que decirle. La lágrimas eran cálidas mientras escurrían por mi cara.

"Jacob," dije ahogadamente tratando de controlarme. Tenía la Mirada perdida en el sol preguntándome si sería capaz de decirle. Me vio llorando y me sentó en un tronco.

"Bella, qué pasa? Sea lo que sea puedes decirme." Lo mire a la cara y supe que decía la verdad. Entonces suspiré y desvié la mirada al azul oscuro del agua antes de decirle.

"Jacob, estoy embarazada." Ahora lo miraba, asustada de lo que pudiera pensar. Lo miré sonriendo como un loco.

"Bella, hablas en serio!" ahora él fruncía el ceño.

"Si, lo estoy, no se cuanto tiempo tengo, lo descubrí esta mañana. No se que hacer, estaba tan desconcertada que necesitaba alguien que me ayudara en esto." Ahora estaba sollozando, y jadeando en busca de aire.

"Bella, cómo sucedió esto? Calmaté un momento. Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Quién es el padre?" se veía enojado, pero no esta segura el por qué.

"Gah!" Empecé a llorar aún mas fuerte. Jacob acarició mi espalda tratando de calmarme. "E…d…ward." Pude decir entre sollozos.

"Ese bastardo. Te embaraza y luego te deja como si nada! Cómo pudo hacerte esto! Qué vas a hacer?" Estaba realmente enojado. Hizo que me levantara, se sentó y se sentó en se regazo. Me sentí un poco mejor estando en sus brazos. Su calidez me tranquilizó lo suficiente para poder hablar.

"No se. No estoy segura de que hacer. Él se fue, me dejó. Y es es su hijo." Escondí mi rostro en su pecho tratando de contener el llanto. Él solo me abrazó mientras yo trataba de pensar en lo que haría. Estaba feliz de al menos tener a Jacob conmigo. Podría estar enojado, pero estaba conmigo y estaba agradecida por ello.

"Él pagara por esto de alguna manera. No voy a dejar que se libre de esta, Bella. No voy a permitirle dejarte con un bebé y haberte dejado totalmente destrozada. No tiene que saberlo pero lo pagará de alguna manera." Juró y supe que tendría que replicar.

"Jacob, no le hagas nada malo. Por favor, no hagas nada malo." Lo miré y él asintió.

**

* * *

**

dejen reviews, alegran mi día

**bye**


	4. El Doctor

**ok!**

**que conste ue me salto mis horas de estudio por complacerlos...otro capitulo, esta milimetrico asi que lo subo de una vez, el proximo parece más largo...ahora si hasta dentro de una o dos semanas...**

* * *

Fuí al doctor unos días después para saber cuanto tiempo tenía. Me hicieron muchos exámenes de orina. Una vez termine de hacer todo lo que me pidieron (que era demasiado) fue tiempo de ir a hablar con el doctor.

"Bella, pasa, toma asiento." Dijo con voz calmada.

Me senté en una silla de piel roja enfrente de su escritorio, donde había montañas de papeles. Pensé que no me vería detrás de todo eso. Incluso me olvide que no era Carlisle si no otro doctor. Lo extrañaba mucho. Pero el que no estuviera aquí significaba que no sabría que era de Edward, y no podría saberlo.

"Bella, definitivamente estas embarazada. Y por las pruebas puedo decir que tienes aproximadamente 2 meses." Me sonrió. Y yo le regresé la sonrisa. Estar embarazada no era tan terrible como había pensado.

"Hay muchas cosas que tendras que leer y hacer para cuidar al bebé." Pasamos como 2 horas hablando de eso.

Noté que las mañanas enfermizas se habían ido, y ahora con todo eso comenzaba a crecer. Y entre más enorme me volvía usaba playeras amplias y chamarras para evitar que Charlie o alguna otra persona se diera cuenta. Realmente me sentía feliz por tener un hijo. Aunque estuviera consciente de lo joven que era.

* * *

**dejen reviews, por que como ya les dije: alegran mi dia y me animan...**

**ahora si, bye**

**tanuki, fuera...**


	5. Estar Embarazada

**ok! ya se que tarde horrores para traducir esto, pero a sido mi tiempo record, es largo (creo que el más largo de todo el fic) y solo lo traduje en una semana, denme algún credito por eso...**

**ya no los entretengo más...lo que todos esperaban!!**

**disfrutenlo...**

* * *

Jacob comenzó a pasar tiempo extra conmigo. Normalmente ibamos a su casa, y nos sentábamos en el sillón o en su habitación para tomar una siesta. Me estaba acostumbrando a la pequeña casa de Jake. Siempre que iba me sentí como en casa. Pero sieguía teniendo el enorme anhelo de estar en la casa de lo Cullen en lugar que en la de los Black. Pero ellos se habían ido y era inútil.

Ya hacia como un mes y medio que había ido al doctor, así que tendría como 3 meses y medio. Jake me medía y tomaba fotos a cada rato. Decía que me había puesto enorme, y antes de que pudiera reclamarle estaba en el suelo con ambas manos en mi vientre y subiendo un poco mi camisa. Solo me quedé ahí parada, con la calidez de sus manos tranquilizándonos a mí y al bebé. Una vez descubierto mi vientre él lo besó suavemente. Sonrió y comenzó a hablar con el bebé. "Hola allí adentro. Soy Jake, tu tío. No puedo esperar para conocerte. Te quiero" Lo mire comenzando a llorar de felicidad. Estaba allí sentado sonriéndole a mi vientre como si fuera lo más bello del mundo.

Hoy no tenía nada que hacer y Jake estaba ocupado. Así que decidí hacer un pequeño viaje. Me subí a mí Volvo y fui a dar un paseo. Quería ver la casa de los Cullen una vez más. Condujé por el camino que me internaría en le bosque hacia su casa. Habían pasado 6 meses desde que se habían ido. Estaba nerviosa así que encendí la radio. La canción que tocaban era Sorrow de Flyleaf. La letra hizo que unas lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos. Lo único que podía escuchar era:

_Sorrow Last_

_Through This Night_

_I'll Take This Piece Of You_

_And Hope For All Eternity_

_For Just Once Second I Felt Whole_

_As You Flew Right Threw Me_

Había estado escuchando esa canción en mi Ipod todos los días. Esas palabras significaban mucho para mí. Pero al mismo tiempo me ponían triste. Podía ver como los árboles verdosos comenzaban a escasear y supe que me estaba acercando. Podía ver la casa y algo me llamo la atención y me hizo pisar el freno. _Bella, cálmate, estas viendo cosas ellos no regresaron. No, no pueden ser ellos. Bella, si lo son! Mierda!_ Podía verlos a todos. Regresando a su amada casa. Pero era imposible, se habían ido y dijeron que nunca regresarían! Entonces vi a Edward. "Ughhhhhh." Era tan hermoso como cuando me había dejado, pero eso no era sorpresa. Me escuchó, y se volvió.

"Bella?" dijo confundido Edward.

Giré la llave lo más rápido que pude para salir de ahí, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alice estaba en la ventana.

"Bella!" chilló Alice. Abrío la puerta y me abrazó, solo para tensarse después.

"Bella, qué es este bulto?" Ella medio chilló y medio gritó. Se separó para mirar mi estómago. Con solo una mirada le vasto para entenderlo.

"Dios mío, esta…o no?" Me miró con una sonrisa en sus labios. Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, estaba en shock por que alguno de ellos lo descubriera. Se supone que no tenían que saber nada.

"Todos, venga acá AHORA!" Alice daba saltitos en su lugar. Estaba realmente emocionada. Me escondí detrás de la puerta del Volvo. Entonces los vi a todos justo frente a mis ojos.

"Qué pasa Alice?" La voz de Esme era suave y tranquila. Me miró y me sonrió. Se acercó para darme un abrazo, pero alcé una mano y negué con la cabeza.

"No lo van a creer! Bella sal de ahí." Alice tiró de mi brazo, pero me agarré de la puerta del Volvo.

"Alice no, por favor no lo hagas" pero ella usó su fuerza vampírica y me obligó a salir.

"Gasp," Contuvieron la respiración al mismo tiempo sabiendo lo que significaba el bulto en mi vientre. Me miraron como si fuera un monstruo feo. Me quedé ahí parada y comencé a llorar. Edward estaba en shock.

"Quién es el padre?" preduntó Carlisle, me extendió una mano pero no la tomé. Miré a Edward a los ojos y les respondí.

"Edward," dije con voz triste. Edward se me acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero retrocedí.

"Edward no hagas esto mas duro para mí, solo vine a ver la casa. Me dejaste claro que ya no me querías. No debí haber venido. Lo siento, ya me voy." Me metí en el Volvo, y trate lo mejor que pude poner la llave en el contacto.

"Bella espera, te amo." Él corría hacia el auto. Tenía la ventana abierta así lo tenía cara a cara.

"No es cierto, me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste que no me querías. Tengo que ir al ultrasonido." Comencé la marcha atrás cuando Carlisle habló.

"Bella te veré en tu ultrasonido, regresé a trabajar en el hospital." Sonrió.

"Alice porque! Se suponía que ninguno de ustedes tenía que saberlo, ¡NINGUNO!" grité. Sollozaba hasta el punto de no poder ver. Carlisle se acercó y me sacó del coche. Me llevó al cuarto de Edward. Me quedé dormida con mis manos sobre mi vientre.

Cuando me desperté eran la 3:00 de la mañana. Me giré y gemí. Finalmente me levanté del sofá y me dirigí al baño. Tenía que orinar a cada rato.

(E POV)

Estábamos acomodando las cosas cuando Alice nos llamó.

"Todos, venga acá AHORA!" Miré a mi familia y se encogieron de hombros. Salimos para ver a Bella y Alice. Me quedé en shock al verla ahí, al amor de mi vida. Seguía aquí. Sus ojos marrones estaban inundados en lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas. Se veía mal, pero seguía siendo hermosa. Alice sonreí como desquiciada. Extrañamente Bella se escondía detrás de la puerta de su Volvo. Alice daba saltitos en su lugar como lo haría un loco.

"Qué pasa Alice?" preguntó Esme. Fue la primera en hablar al ver que lo demás estábamos en shock. La sonrisa de Alice se anchó y comenzó tirar del brazo de Bella.

"No lo van a creer, Bella sal de ahí." Se veía asustada. Se sujetaba de la puerta como si eso le fuera a salvar la vida.

"Alice no, por favor no lo hagas," trataba con todas sus fuerzas de asir la puerta. Se veía aterrorizada cuando Alidce hizo usó de su fuerza para finalmente descubrir a Bella. _Mierda! Esta embarazada! Cómo sucedió esto? Cuando sucedió? Quién…quién es el padre? _Me estaba volviendo loco. Su vientre estaba grande y definitivamente redondo. Estaba embarazada. Se quedó parada con la cabeza gacha. Estaba llorando más fuerte.

"Gasp." Todos estaba en schock, igual que yo. La miraban como fuera algo raro. Por un instante me miró y volvió mirar el suelo.

"Quién es le padre?" preguntó Carlisle. Me asustaba saberlo. _Era Jacob? O podría ser yo? Y si era mío? Espero que sea mío!_ La mire hasta que me miró. Y respondió.

"Edward," sonaba triste. Pero no estaba seguro por que. _Por qué era mío o por el hecho de que la había dejado? _Recobré la compostura y me acerqué a ella. Quería besarla y abrazarla fuertemente. Pero ella retrocedió. Me quedé pasmado. Ya no me amaba? _Me seguía amando? Qué y si no? Oh Dios! No me ama! Edward deja de pensar cosas estupidas! Por supuesto que te ama!_

"Edward no hagas esto mas duro para mí, solo vine a ver la casa. Me dejaste claro que ya no me querías. No debí haber venido. Lo siento, ya me voy." Me quedé con la boca abierta. Se apresuró a subir al coche y trato de meter la llave en el contacto pero temblaba tanto que pareció no conseguirlo.

"Bella espera, te amo." Corrí hacia su ventana abierta. Estaba sollozando. Se veía asustada. Me sentía mal. La mire a los ojos y miré su vientre.

"No es cierto, me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste que no me querías. Tengo que ir al ultrasonido." Comenzó a retroceder por el camino cuando Carlisle le dijo algo.

"Bella te veré en tu ultrasonido, regresé a trabajar en el hospital." Carlisle sonreía. Estaba pensando:_ Wow Bella esta embarazada de Edward! Voy a ser abuelo! Conseguiré ser quien le haga el ultrasonido! _Sonreí ante sus pensamientos.

"Alice porque! Se suponía que ninguno de ustedes tenía que saberlo, ¡NINGUNO!" ahora estaba gritando. _Así que por eso no quería salir del coche. No quería que nos enteráramos!_Trataba de conducir pero no podía ver, lloraba mucho. Carlisle se acercó y la sacó del coche. La llevó a mi habitación. Era tan hermosa. Me senté en el suelo y me quedé mirándola. Por un rato habló entre sueños. Estaba feliz de que fuera mío y no de cualquier otro.

(B POV)

Me desperté y me encontré en el sillón negro de Edward. Me giré y estaba a punto de volver a dormir pero necesitaba urgentemente un baño. Volví a girarme y me encontré cara a cara con Edward. Me sonreía.

"Buenos días, son las 10:00." Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando miró mi vientre bajo la sábana. "Bella, tengo que hablar contigo," frució el seño. Asentí y cuidadosamente, con ayuda de mi mano en mi espalda, me senté. Se sentó junto a mí y tomó mi mano. Iba a protestar, pero me miró y sonrió.

"Bella, te dejé solo porque quería que tuvieras una vida normal, sin mí interponiéndome. Pero lo que te dije en el bosque es la mentira más grande que he dicho en toda mi vida. Cada segundo que estuve separado de ti, te ame y extrañe mucho. Traté de no volver, pero te extrañaba y te me dolía tanto no tenerte a mí lado como para no hacerlo. Quiero hacerme cargo del bebé si así lo quieres tú." Sonreía. Estaba en tal estado de shock por lo que había dicho que todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme ahí sentada hasta que pude encontrar mi voz.

* * *

**que les pareció...**

**que hará Bella...lo aceptara? o lo mandará a freir esparrago?**

**bueno, bueno  
tendrán que esperar hasta la próxima...**

**ooooo...y pueden visitar el fic que estpy escribiendo con mis amigas "momentos maravillosos" el link en mi profile, también si quieren pasense por el pequeño blog que creamos pos puro ocio, link en el home page (el mio o el de Kellyween)...bueno, estos son los pequeños anuncios/peticiones de su humilde...escritora/traductora...**

**bien, prometo apurarme y llegar al 8 o el 10 para fin de mes. como siempre no prometo nada**

**no se les olvide:  
dejen review, son la luz de mis días**

**tanuki, fuera!**


	6. Cuidando Al Bebé

**genial!  
otro tiempo record...apenas en unas horas!!**

**wow! 50 y tantos reviewa...lloro de la emoción gracias**

**bueno, espero lo disfruten...**

**por cierto...muchos esperan que Bella mande a freir esparragos a Edward...bueno para eso tendran que continuar leyendo...**

* * *

"Quiero tener al bebé," dije con voz chillona.

"Bella, todavía me amas, incluso después de todo lo que te he hecho?" Había tristeza en sus ojos como si estuviera seguro de lo contrario.

"Sí, te amo." Sonrió y me colocó en su regazo. Acercó mi rostro al de él y me besó apasionadamente. Fui yo la que tuvo que liberarse para respirar. Pero después de eso recostó mi cabeza en su pecho y puso ambas manos en mi vientre. Pensé haber escuchado a alguien subiendo. Y al segundo siguiente Carlisle se encontraba frente a nosotros.

"Bella estas lista para ir al hospital a hacerte el ultrasonido?" Edward me miró, solo sonreí. Me dedicó esa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba y me levantó del sillón. Protesté diciendo que podía caminar por mí misma. Me bajó y tomé a Carlisle de la mano lista para ir a hacerme le ultrasonido.

**  
**Estaba acostumbrada a conducir un Volvo así que el ronroneo del motor me tranquilizaba. Edward apretó mi mano todo el camino, como si estuviera realmente nervioso. Entonces note que no había ido a ver a Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, o Jasper. Pero esperaba verlos pronto. Cuando llegamos era yo la que estaba poniéndose nerviosa. Pero Carlisle me dijo que sería fácil y no tenía porque estar nerviosa, así que trate lo mejor que puede para no enloquecer. Estaba acostumbrada al blanco de las paredes, y los pisos. Carlisle me condujo a una habitación donde me hizo acostarme en una camilla. Edward solo miraba mi vientre mientras me recostaba.

"Puedo levanta tu camisa?" Me miró, suplicando con su mirada.

"Claro," le sonreí mientras sus manos se dirigían a mi estomago y a los botones de mi camisa. Cuidadosamente descubrió mi vientre. Levantó la camisa hasta dejarla debajo de mi pecho y puso sus manos en mi vientre. Se frialdad era tranquilizarte. Pero cuando iba besarlo Carlisle entró. Edward depositó rápidamente un beso en mi vientre y se hizo a un lado tomando una de mis manos.

"Ok, estas lista?" me preguntó volviéndose hacia una máquina sofisticada. Sacó un gel y Edward lo untó en todo mi vientre. Estaba frío y se sentía raro. Me estremecí cuando me untaron el gel. Carlisle se acercó con un aparato, que parecía una barra, en sus manos. La puso en mi vientre y entonces pude oír los latidos del bebé. Solo que sonaba como dos corazones diferentes.

"Carlisle, qué sucede?" estaba asustada y también Edward. Él frotaba el dorso de mi mano hacienda círculos.

"Realmente no lo se, espera," movió el escáner por todas partes estaba en mi derecha cuando se detuvo.

"Ves eso?" Me miró y señalo dos cosas en la pantalla.

"Sí, qué es?" pregunté confundida. Me miró luego a Edward y comenzó a reírse con una gran sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

"Vas a tener gemelos," nos sonrió esperando una respuesta.

"Dios mío, es en serio. Tendremos gemelos. Estoy tan feliz." Edward lloraba de felicidad sin lágrimas. Se acercó a mí y me besó.

"Estamos?" le pregunté a Carlisle sin creer lo que había escuchado. Una sonrisa brotó de mis labios.

"Sí, estás feliz?" me miró, pero Edward contestó primero.

"SÍ, estas bromeando?! Ssiiiii!" estaba eufórico. Yo solamente mire a Carlisle.

"Sí estoy muy feliz, solo un poco shockeada por tener dos." Le dije, se alegró ante mi respuesta y asintió. Edward removió el gel mientras el imprimía la imagen para toda la familia. Una vez sin gel me acomodé mi camisa y me puse mi chamarra. Carlisle regresó rápido para decirnos que ya nos podíamos ir. Me tomó de la mano y, nos llevó a Edward y a mí a casa. Se iba a tomar una hora o dos antes de regresar. Finalmente llegamos para ver a todos lo Cullen esperándonos sonrientes.

**

* * *

**

ok! ya se que quieren asesinarme...pero el fic no es mío!

**solo lo traduzco y la autora no se quizo quemar el coco  
ajajajaja, tranquilos sobreviviran a la decepción  
además no abría historia si lo mandan por los esparrago, no creen?**

**nos vemos pronto...y no olviden los reviews**

**bye...tanuki, fuera...(otra vez)**


	7. Gemelos

**ok! creo que me tarde más de lo prometido...pero ya saben que siempre busco traducirlo lo mejor que se pueda...aunque con esa gramatica lo estoy pacticamente volviendo a escribir...**

**bueno, espero que les guste, esta más o menos largo(en comparació con los primeros) disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Todos sonreían esperando solo para verme. Me pregunté si Alice había tenido una visión porque fue la primera en acercarse.

"Esperas gemelos!" gritó con todos sus fuerzas. Brincaba del entusiasmo y luego me abrazó fuertemente. Edward sacudió la cabeza preocupado.

"Alice, podrías tratar de no apachurrar mi hijo nonato?" nos miró y frunció el ceño. Alice se separó de mí y se disculpó. Después se acercó Esme y me envolvió en sus brazos. Estado allí se sentía bien, me hacía sentir amada. Me dejó y Emmet se acercó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora era yo quién lo abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas. Realmente lo había extrañado. Y fue él quien dijo mi famosa frase.

"Bella…no puedo…respirar!" dijo "sofocado". Y luego Jasper por primera vez se me acercó y me abrazó.

"Felicidades!" dijo con una sonrisa. Me abrazó con fuerza y yo también lo abracé. Mi corazón se aceleró más que en los meses pasados. Gentilmente me dejó y me miró a los ojos. Mi corazón se agitó, nunca había estado tan cerca. Solo se acercaba cuando tenía que hacerlo, pero esto llenó mi alma de alegría. Edward me envolvió en sus brazos otra vez. Rosalie estaba molesta conmigo, y lo esperaba viendo que había conseguido algo que ella nunca podría tener.

"Que les parece si entramos para hablar con calma," ofreció Carlisle caminando hacia la imponente casa. Los había extrañado mucho, y apenas me daba cuenta de cuanto en realidad. Pensé en esos días de soledad y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. _Bella no llores ahora están aquí, no hay razón para ponerse triste. Cálmate y date cuenta de que están aquí para ti. _Trataba con todas mis fuerzas contener el llanto que no me dí cuenta que nos habíamos movido hasta que me encontré sentada en uno de los sillones de cuero. Todos sonreían y Alice brincaba en el sillón.

"Como todos sabemos, Bella esta embarazada. Y Edward y Bella han decidido tener a los bebés." Nos sonrió a Edward y a mí antes de volverse hacia el resto de la familia.

"Bella estará viviendo con nosotros mientras esta embarazada, tendrá que mantenerse escondida hasta que el mundo sea capaz aguantar las noticia." Alice se puso más feliz al saber que nos tendría a mí y a los bebés 24/7. Yo me quedé allí sentada solo pensando en Edward y los bebes.

(E POV)

Estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo triste y enojado conmigo mismo. Nunca debí haber dejado a Bella. Estaba enamorado de ella, pero le había dicho una enorme mentira! Sabía que trataba de darle una vida sin mí, mostrarle que así estaba mejor, sin mi interrumpiendo en su vida y poniéndola en peligro. No se merecía el dolor que había sufrido. Me arrepentía, de haberla dejado. Pero me alegraba de haber vuelto. No sabía exactamente lo que le hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera regresado. Pero regresé y nunca me volvería a ir. Cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada me quedé estático y hoy enterarme de que tendríamos gemelos me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo. No sabía como se había embarazado pero si que esa única vez que habíamos intimado era la causa. Había estado leyendo los pensamientos de Alice la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba tan feliz que parecía incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos y evitar que se revolvieran. Sus pensamientos eran: O_mg! Voy a ser tía! Cómo sucedió esto? No me importa como haya pasado, voy a ser tía! Dios! Voy a ser tía! Voy a consentir mucho a esos niños! Oh my gosh! No puedo creerlo! _Estaba comenzando a sacarme de mis casillas, prácticamente gritaba en su mente. Pero al mismo tiempo compartía el sentimiento. Iba a ser padre. Nunca pense que podría suceder, pero estaba ocurriendo y estaba agradecido de que asi fuera.

_Ring-ring-ring. _Quién podría llamarnos? Carlisle fue por el teléfono mientras todos lo mirábamos fijamente para saber quien era. Se volvió a vernos.

"Bella, es Jake," le tendió el teléfono. Puso una mano en su espalda y se levantó con calma. Fue dando tumbos por el teléfono y entró a la cocina.

(B POV)

Tomé le teléfono que me dio Carlisle y despacio fui hasta la cocina.

"Hola?" dijo con la voz extrañamente aguda y chillona.

"Bella, estas bien?" me preguntó con su voz grave llena de preocupación. Cambié el teléfono de mano y lo volví a colocar en mi oído.

"Sí, por qué no lo estaría?" debería saber que estaría bien con los Cullen o quizás le preocupaba que recayera.

"No sé, pensé que te habría pasado algo. Ummm, comó estás?" sonaba confundido y muy aliviado.

"Estoy bien, por otro lado tengo que ir al baño cada 10 o 15 minutos…sí todo está bien." Se rió, y me uní a él. Tenía que admitir que nunca había tenido que ir tanto en mi vida. Cuando yo paré él seguía riendo.

"Ok, te veré pronto?" ahora sonaba nostálgico. Me sentí mal por que sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo en casa con Edward. Así que decidí que toda la manada tendría que verme, por lo que tendría que ir algunas veces.

"Ummm…claro que me versa, qué te parece si bajo el próximo fin de semana. Como hoy es domingo, iré el Sábado." Esperaba que pudiera esperar tanto. Lo escuché soltar el aire.

"See…eso estaría bien. No puedo esperar para verte. Cuídate, ok?" Pensaba en ver a toda la manada, y en que pensarían. Pero al final capté las palabras de Jake y le respondí.

"Lo haré, no te preocupes. Adiós Jake." Colgué y regresé a sentarme con Edward. Cuando me acerqué extendió sus brazos y me sentó en su regazo. Miré a Carlisle. Sabía que tendría que volver a la escuela.

"Carlisle crees que si uso ropa amplia pueda volver a la escuela?" Se tomó un minuto, creo que pensando si lograría esconder mi creciente vientre. Miró a Edward y respondió.

"Sí, creo que podrías. Pero tengo que advertirte que no podrás cambiarte para Gimnasia, y puedo librarte de eso. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Se va a comenzar a notar y tendrás que decirle a Charlie tarde o temprano." Me miraba atento a mi reacción.

Oh, me había olvidado de Charlie. Tenía que decirle. _Oh Dios. Me pregunto como reaccionara. Espero no se vaya a enojar. _No sabía que hacer con Charlie. Sabía que tenía que decirle, pero no podía decírselo ahora. Quizá en dos semanas. Sí, esperaría dos semana y luego se lo diría.

"Se lo diré a Charlie en dos semanas. No puedo decírselo ahora. Usaré ropa amplia las dos semanas de clases y luego le diré a Charlie." Carlisle asintió.

"Creo que debería ir a casa con Charlie por esta noche. No he estado allí desde hace algunos días." Miré a Edward.

"La llevaré a su casa." Le dijo a Carlisle poniéndome de pie. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó al coche. Se aseguró que tuviera el cinturón de seguridad antes de subirse al coche. El camino fue largo y silencioso. Yo pensaba en que haría o diría Charlie. O en lo que haría cuando los bebés nacieran. Todavía no sabía que sexo eran por lo que no tenia ni idea de que comprar para ellos. _Qué vas ha hacer, Bella? Qué si Charlie te corre? Qué harás entonces. Podría mudarme con Edward. Bella no puedes simplemente contar con ellos para todo! _Mis pensamientos se peleaban entre sí. Podría decir que Edward estaba pensando pero no sabía en que. Finalmente 10 minutos después llegamos a mi casa. Tenía la mano en la manija de la puerta y solo le pregunté.

"Te veré en la noche?" me volví hacia él, con la voz suplicante. Me sonrió y asintió. Siendo así salí del coche y fui a ver a Charlie.

**

* * *

**

jajajaja! que le pareció, bueno...

**ya saben que aprecio sus reviews así que no se olviden de dejarme uno...(algo iba a decir...que era)asi...saben que me gustaría agradecerles uno por uno sus reviws, pero bueno...ustedes saben quienes son y que les agradezco de todo corazón que se tomen un tiempo para leer esto, y por sus ánimo...estoy de vacaciones así que espero no pasarmela de floja y ahora si apurarme a traducir pero bueno...**

**Peticiones:(más bien suplicas)**

**paciencia...pronto comenzare a traducir otro fic...de llama Nerd y esta muy tragico, pero genial...no lleva mucho y tratare de publicarlo pronto...pasense por el fic que escribo con unas amigas "Momentos maravilosos" creanme se divertiran(pronto cap.2) y a ver si les gustan los post que hemos puesto en un pequeño blog(link en mi home page), esta en construcción pero agradeceriamos un comentario.**

**bueno, gracias...por su atenció y paciencia...cualquier cosa busquen en mi profile**

**tanuki, fuera...nyan!**


	8. Esperemos Para Decirselo A Charlie

**Bueno, hace siglos que lo tenía solo me faltaban dos parrafos, es que con esto de las vacaciones he estado de floja...**

**se que es una excusa pobre, pero tenía que decirles algo...disfruten el cap.**

**Este...el título traducido es muy largo y no cabía...se titula realmente:  
"Definitivamente Esperemos para Decirle a Charlie" **

**(**largo verdad?**)**

* * *

Caminé hacia la puerta. Sumí el estomago lo más que podía sin lastimar a los bebes. Saqué la llave de su escondite y le quité el seguro a la puerta. Regresé la llave a donde estaba y entré.

"Bella?" llamó Charlie. Entre a la cocina para encontrarlo viendo deportes.

"Sí papá, soy yo." Me acerqué a la otra silla y se senté. Finalmente volvió su atención hacia mí. Sonreía. Cuando vio que sonreía me sonrió.

"Entonces, te la pasaste bien con Jacob? Estabas con Jacob verdad? Estaba preocupado por que estuvieras fuera de casa tantos días." Se me había olvidado que se suponía había estado con Jacob. _Solo dile que sí, Bella. Luego dile que sabes del regreso de los Cullen. _Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora. Debería mentirle o decirle la verdad. Esta vez tendría que mentirle.

"Sip, me la pase bien y si estaba con él. Perdón pero necesitaba estar con Jacob. Caminamos por la playa y tomamos largas siestas." Me reí por la parte de las siestas. Él también se rió, y me sonrió ampliamente. Se veía como si necesitara decirme algo y no quisiera hacerlo. Luego sin que yo lo mencionara me preguntó algo que no esperaba.

"Bella, sabes que los Cullen regresaron?" me miró preocupado de que comenzara a llorar o me deprimiera como había sucedido en meses pasados. Lo miré estupefacta, como lo había averiguado tan rápido? Los había visto o escuchado que habían regresado? No lo sabía, pero él estaba esperando mi respuesta.

"Sí, lo sé." Dije despacio. Su rostro se relajó al ver que no comenzaría a llorar o a deprimirme. Le sonreí. "Edward fue buscándome a La Push. Lo hablamos todo y dijo que se arrepentía de haberme dejado, y que todavía me amaba." Charlie se veía algo enojado y confundido.

"Lo hizo? Qué te dijo? Volvieron?" Se moría por escuchar mi respuesta, pero no estaba segura si debía decirle que estábamos juntos otra vez.

"Sí lo hizo. Le dije que seguía enamorada de el. Y sí estamos juntos otra vez." El rostro de Charlie se endureció. Se quedó mirándome unos minutos antes de hablar. Me sentía triste y, esperaba que le diera otra oportunidad a Edward y no se enojara sobre dejarlo regresar a mi vida. Pero justo cuando comencé a pensar en los bebés me interrumpió otra vez.

"QUÉ! Volviste con él, después de todo lo que hizo! Por qué? Te dejo y te causó mucho sufrimiento. Cómo puede regresar y obtener tu perdón solo para quedarse un tiempo y volverte a dejar después? HUH?" Estaba enfadado. Y no estaba sorprendida. Él sabía que había sufrido mucho por que Jake lo había convencido que me dejara quedarme unos día con el para ayudar a mejorarme. Y Charlie accedió por que esperaba que Jake pudiera animarme. Pero no sabía lo esencial. Que tenía algo que le pertenecía a Edward. Y por eso aunque había pasado por mucho seguía amando a Edward con todo mi corazón. Ahora sabía que cuando le dijera a Charlie se enfadaría aún más.

"Papá, lo amo. Y aunque se haya ido lo sigo amando y él me ama. Se que me ama. Y quiero estar con él, papá, por favor no alejes a Edward de mí. Por favor no lo hagas." Le estaba suplicando y él lo sabía.

"No sé, tengo que pensarlo." Seguía enojado, pero aparentemente se le estaba pasando.

"Voy a tomar un baño largo, ok?" Comencé a levantarme tratando de no poner mi mano en mi espalda. Y una vez de pie me encaminé a las escaleras. Charlie me volteó a ver una vez más lanzando me una mirada asesina antes de volverse a la TV. Subí despacio las escaleras para no caerme sobre el rostro o estómago. Una vez en mi habitación corrí a la cama. Estaba triste, feliz, y confundida, todo al mismo tiempo. Oh y también estaba asustada. No sabía que debía esperar de Charlie cuando le dijera que estaba embarazada y era de Edward. Estaba enojado y probablemente se enfurecería cuando le dijera que estaba embarazada. Ya no estaba segura. La cabeza me estaba matando, así que había llegado el momento de un baño.

Tomé mi neceser y camine hacia el pequeño baño. Me quité la ropa sucia y abrí el agua caliente. Me metí y me quedé ahí dejando que el agua acariciara mi cuerpo. Bajé la mirada a mi vientre que realmente estaba poniéndose enorme. Incluso parecía más grande que hacía unos cuantos días. Me lave todo el cuerpo y use mi shampoo de fresas favorito antes de salir. Me puse un pijama muy lindo que me había dado mi madre. Era lindo pero estaba algo ajustado en mi estómago. Decidí irme a la cama temprano y descansar extra, lo necesitaba. Sabía que esperaría dos semanas para decirle a Charlie, pero estaría lista entonces? Mientras pensaba en decirle a Charlie fui quedándome dormida.

Pero conforme me iba durmiendo, sentí unos brazos fríos abrazándome y dos manos frías sobre mi vientre. Aunque estaba dormida me encontré diciendo: "Te amo". Y escuchando un: "yo también te amo, con todo mi corazón".

**

* * *

**

Bueno, quiza me tarde en subir el resto de los capitulo, comienzo japones el lunes y bueno, haber si me queda tiempo, segun palabras de mi mamá "para que no ande de ociosa en vacaciones"...dios si viera todo el trabajo que tengo que hacer...

**a se me olvidaba decirles, el que si de plano ardare horrores es el de "nerd", tiene capitulos relmente largos...compensara los cortitos de este, pero va a tardar...**

**las despedidas:  
no olviden dejar su review (ya 70 ajajaja...ayuden a llegar al cien),  
y visitar "momentos maravillosos" (esta vaciado el asunto, se vana a reir)  
a i no se olviden de visitarme en mi blog ok!...(link en mi homepage)**

**bueno, eso es todo**

**tanuki, fuera**


	9. Complicaciones

**Bueno, despues de muuuuucho tiempo  
****estoy regreso!!  
tranquis...no estaba muerta...estaba de parranda...  
ajajajaja...ya se que han de estar alucinandome, pero estaba de vaca...ciones y me dio flojerita**

**ya se que les vale cacahuate mis excusas...pero por lo menos tengo una**

**ajajajaja...disfruten el cap**

* * *

Me dí la vuelta y gemí. Me enjugué los ojos y se senté. Miré el reloj y ví que eran las 9:3º. Me levanté y me dirigí al baño con mi neceser. Tomé una ducha y me lavé los dientes. Me puse la camisa azul que a Edward le gustaba, y unos jeans. Regresé a mi habitación y me recogí el cabello en una improvisada cola de caballo. De repente sentí algo frío envolviéndome y brinqué. Me volteé para ver a Edward sonriendo confundido.

"Me asustaste!" me costaba respirar. Solté un gran suspiró y corrí a sus brazos. Me sostuvo así por lo que me parecieron 5 minutos antes de que mi estómago gruñera.

"Ve a comer. Cuando termines dile a Charlie que vas a mi casa. Luego te llevaré hasta allí." Me empujó hacia la puerta de mi habitación y señaló escaleras abajo.

"Te veo luego." Dije y comencé a bajar las escaleras. Entré en la cocina y vi a Charlie. No se parecía tan enojado como ayer, pero seguía molesto. Levantó la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo y me miró.

"Buenos días. Dormiste bien anoche?" lo mire esperando descubrir lo que sentía exactamente. Pero no podia saber lo que sentía exctamente, pero conociendo a Charlie seguro seguía enojado. Lo que me hizo sentir mal, pero no sabía por que.

"Buenos dias. Sí, dormi bien. Y tú?" Asintió y volvío al periódico que estaba leyendo. Saqué mi acostumbrada caja de cereal, una cuchara, un tazón, y un poco de leche. Me senté donde siempre y tomé mi desayuno.

terminé de desayunar y lave el tazón en el lavadero. Me a mirar a Charlie. Respiré hondo como preparación para lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

"Charlie, voy a ir con los Cullen." Volteó a verme rápidamente con una mueca en el rostro. Inhaló profundamente y luego dejó salir el aire.

"Bien, pero me sigo pensando lo de tí y Edward," me miró con una mirada extraña en sus ojos. Me volteé rapídamente y le me despedí con la mano. Caminé hacia mi coche y encendí el motor. El ronroneo me recordó a cuando disfrutaba el del coche de Edward. conduje calle abajo y luego me pase al asiento del copiloto. Edward se me unio enseguida. Tomó mi mano y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa. Sostuvo mi mano durante todo el camino, como si supiera algo que yo no. Solo observe los árboles verdes disiparse. Una vez que vimos la casa me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad. Bajamos del coche y caminamos hacia la gran casa blanca. Por alguna razón me sentía asustada, como algo más grande que los bebes estuviera a punto de suceder.

Ví a toda la familia sentados en el salon, todos mirandonos a Edward y a mí. Pensé que me estaban esperando, pero no estaba segura.

"Bella, tenemos que hablar de los bebes." Se veía algo confundido y triste a la vez. Edward me condujo hacia uno de los sillones y nos sentamos. Coloqué mi mano libre en mi vientre mientras Edward sostenía la otra. Miré a Carlisle directo en los ojos y asentí. Haría lo que fuera necesario, para cuidar a los bebes. Tenía casi 4 meses, pero no completos todavía. Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y me dijo algo que no me esperaba.

"Bella, no se exactamente como te embarazaste, pero sucedió. Realmente no se que va a suceder con los bebes. Están creciendo bien así que dudo que haya algún problema con ellos." Esta vez me miraba a mí y no a Edward. Asentí indicandole que continuara, dejandole saber que entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

"Pienso que los bebes son mitad vampire. Así que creo sería mejor transformarte." Me quedé con la boca abierta. Sentí que enloquecía. Había dicho que iba a convertirme? Traté de decir algo pero no se me ocurría nada. No podía encontrar mi voz y mis pensamientos volaban revueltos en mi mente.

"No se de que forma te convertiras por que estas embarazada. Posiblemente retendras algunas de tus características humanas y después cambiaras completamente. Pero no lo sabremos hasta que suceda. Así como no sabemos como serán los bebes hasta que nazcan." Edward estaba tranquilo así que imagine que ya sabía de esto. Voltee a verlo y noté que comenzaba a llorar. Volví a mirar a Carlisle. No sabía que decir. Solo me las arregle para pronunciar una frase.

"Es lo mejor para los bebés?" Carlisle miró a su familia por un Segundo y luego volvió a mirarme. Podía decir que trataba de encontrar algo que decir que no nos alterar más. Parecía haberse dado cuenta de que apenas lo soportaba.

"Sí, no se si sera bueno para los bebés ser mitad humano y mitad vampiros. Pienso que si te transformaremos pronto tienes que decirle a Charlie en uno o dos día." NO! No estaba lista para decirle a Charlie. Sabía que no estaba lista para decirle. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que tenía razón, necesitaba ir y decirle para ver como reaccionaba. Así podrías continuar y transformarme por el bien de los bebes. Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir.

"Ok, le dire mañana." Carlisle se limito a asentir. Entonces also un dedo.

"No creo que debas ir a la escuela. Al menos hasta que Charlie sepa que estas embarazada y te hallamos transformado y aseguado de que los bebes siguen creciendo normales." Entonces algo se ilumino dentro de mí. Se supone que tenía que ir hoy a la escuela.

"Oh, se supone que hoy tenía que regresar a a escuela," miré a Edward. Sonrió y pusó una de sus manos en mi panza.

"Creo que deberias tomarte el día de hoy libre y pienses como se lo lanzarás a Charlie. Y creo sería mejor si estoy ahí cuando le digas a Charlie." Me sonrió, esperando mi respuesta.

"Si yo también lo creo." Le correspondí la sonrisa pero seguía en shock ante el hecho de que finalmente me transformarían. Edward tomó mi mano y me condujo a su habitación. Me jaló hacia su sillón negro, donde me sentó en su regazo y me abrazó por la cintura. Pasamos el resto del día hablando de cómo le daríamos la noticia a Charlie.

**

* * *

**

Ajajajaja...que creian...  
que despues de tanto tiempo les iba a dar en bandeja de plata la reacción de Charlie

**ja!...cuernos...**

**va a tener que esperar...muajajajajaja!**

**...sorry...es que no puedo bailar por tres meses!!  
todo por un #&! cartilago que se esta desprendiendo de mi tobillo...  
me lleva...**

**waaaa!!**

**una deprimida Tanuki, fuera!**


	10. Cómo Pudo Suceder Esto?

**Wow...me lo traduje en una noche...ajajaja...no he ddormido!!**

**bueno...debería dejarlo esperando por no ser generosos con sus reviews...pero por...ya que me mate traduciendo...**

**espero que me ayuden a llegar a los cien reviews con este cap...**

**enjoy it!**

**(el momoento que estaban esperando...)**

* * *

Bajé las escaleras alistándome para lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Tan pronto como entre en la cocina tocarán el timbre.

"Yo voy." Le dije a Charlie y me volví para atender la puerta. La abrí para encontrar a Edward ahí parado con una cara de preocupación, la cual se convirtió en una sonrisa al verme. Tome su mano y lo guié hasta la cocina.

"Quién es?" Preguntó Charlie desde la cocina. Cuando sus ojos alcanzaron a Edward, frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente. Me miró a mí y le dedicó a él una mirada furiosa. Finalmente dejó de mirar a Edward y volvió a leer el periódico. Mi garganta comenzaba a cerrarse y comenzaba a temblar. Edward dibujaba círculos en el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar. Lo miré y respiré hondo tratando de encontrar mi voz. Tragué con dificultad y traté de iniciar.

"Ch…ar…lie," sonaba como si me estuviera ahogando así que dejé de hablar de inmediato. Me aclaré la garganta y traté de hablar otra vez.

"Edward y yo tenemos algo importante que decirte." Mi voz temblaba, pero estaba más preocupada por no desmayarme. Al fin Charlie levantó la vista hacia nosotros y dejo a un lado su periódico. Junto sus manos y asintió para que continuáramos. Sabía que ya estaba, iba a decírselo a Charlie. Apreté firmemente la mano de Edward, asustada de cómo reaccionaria Charlie.

"Charlie, estoy embarazada." Se veía aterrado. Por un instante se quedó con la boca abierta y sentí como mi estomago se revolvía. Apreté la mano de Edward aun más fuerte. Charlie estaba literalmente echando humo. Respiré profundo y esperé su respuesta.

"Que está QUÉ?" ahora gritaba y el sonido de su voz me hizo estremecerme. Estaba a punto de llorar pero traté con todas mis fuerzas contenerme. Me sentía tan herida, sabía que se iba a enojar, pero nunca pensé que se enojaría tanta. Sentí como si mi corazón fuera triturado en un millón de piezas. Lo miré directo a los ojos.

"Embarazada," dije con la voz segura. Estaba de pie, con ambas manos cerradas en puños.

"Quién demonios es el padre? No, no él!" señalaba a Edward como si hubiera echo algo horrible.

"Si, es de Edward." Temblaba incontrolablemente. Edward me miraba. Tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro. Yo seguí mirando a Charlie. No tenía ninguna pista de que esperar a continuación.

"Como sucedió esto! Por que fuiste tan irresponsable?" ahora me señalaba a mí. Y eso hizo que me descompusiera más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas y trataba de pararlas. Charlie se dio cuenta y se calmó un poco.

"Solo fue una vez, no creímos que esto fuera a suceder." Le dije y pareció menos enojado. Ahora las lágrimas caían como ríos. Me sentí estúpida de estar ahí de pie llorando mientras el gritaba. De repente me sentí como una niña.

"Solo vete, tengo que pensarlo detenidamente." No lo podía creer, me estaba echando. Al menos por ahora. Pero me sentí herida de que pudiera llegar a este extremo. Empecé a llorar más, pero asentí y me volví comenzando a caminar hacia mi habitación para empacar.

"Solo iremos por sus cosa y luego nos iremos." Le dijo Edward u me ayudó a subir. Edward empacó todo mientras yo me sentaba en la cama y me desahogaba. Para cuando terminó mis ojos estaban completamente rojos he hinchados. Estaba algo agradecida de haberle pedido a Edward que se mantuviera al margen de la conversación, podría haber echo las cosa peores, pero si Edward hubiera intervenido estaría donde estoy ahora? No estaba segura pero ya estaba hecho. Me levanté y salí de mi habitación. Ni siquiera miré a Charlie otra vez, salí por la puerta por última vez (por el momento). Ahora si no tenía ni idea como siempre de lo que haría. Sabía que quería esperar a que Charlie me llamara de nuevo antes de darle mi permiso a Edward para transformarme.

**

* * *

**

se que esta corto...pero no me maten...ya les di lo que que esperaban con ansias

creo que el sueño me afecta...en mi vida vuelvo a hacerlo con otro cap...XD

**bueno...esten concientes...que son las 5 am...en México...ajajajaja, pero no cuando lo lean...(cuando escribo esto)...bueno, prometo que solo traducire en las mañanitas...XD**

**un pequeño aviso...quizás de los quizases no actualize este fic por un tiempo...quiero sacar minimo el primer cap de otro fic que estoy traduciendo y que no he podido terminar asi que paciencia...cuando úeda les doy otro capitulo... pero dejen reviews geniales ok?**

**bien, Tanuki, fuera**

**nyan!**


	11. Viviendo Con Los Cullen

**bueno, regreso por un momentito...ya ven?**

**92 reviews...no sean gachos...que son ocho másss**

**por lo menos eso...si son más los querre**

**enjoy the chapter...

* * *

**

Edward me condujo hasta coche, ya no podía ver através de mis lágrimas. Cuado por fin me subí estaba llorando, y no podía detenerme. Edward condujo calle abajo, se hizo a un lado y detuvo el coche. Tenía mi rostro entre las manos cuando me atrajo hacia él gentilmente. Instantáneamente me aferre a él, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Estaba temblando cuando Edward levantó mi cara para que lo mirara. Era difícil verlo, pero el limpio las lágrimas y lo pude ver claramente.

"Lo siento, amor." Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y compasión. Meneé la cabeza. No sabía que decir. Solo tenía una pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

"Cómo pudo echarme?" dije ahogadamente, tratando de respirar y recuperar el aliento. Jadeaba, pero ya me estaba calmando. Edward solo me miraba. Me miraba como si le doliera verme así, y estaba segura que así era. Solo que no podía creerlo! Me había echado. Bueno esperaba que solo fuera por el momento. Esperaba que se enojara pero que al menos dijera que estaría ahí para mí y me ayudaría. Pero no, me echó. Al final logré tranquilizarme, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo como ríos. Miré a Edward.

"Vamos a casa y a decirle a todos." Comencé a moverme de regresó al asiento del copiloto, pero Edward me abrazó contra él y encendió el coche. Pusé mi cabeza en su pecho y dejé mis pensamientos volar.

Me encontré dormida sobre el pecho de Edward cuando llegamos a la casa. La cual ahora era mi hogar. Todos estaban esperándonos afuera. Edward salió y me puso sobre mis pies, y fue por mi maleta. Me limpié los ojos hinchados y esperé a Edward. en cuanto vieron mi maleta supieron lo que había sucedido. Esme corroí hacia mí con los brazos abiertos y yo hacia ella, me envolvió en un reconfortante abrazo

"Oh cielo, cuanto lo siento! No te preocupes nosotros cuidaremos de ti. Puedes vivir con nosotros el tiempo que sea necesario. Para siempre si quieres!" Sonaba tan maternal.

"No, han echo más que suficiente por mí, soy una carga."

"No, no lo eres! Para nada. Te queremos, Bella, y te queremos en nuestras vidas. Eres parte de cada uno de nosotros." Me sonreía. Comencé a llorar de nuevo, en realidad eran muy buenos conmigo. De pronto escuché un coche y me gire para ver a Jake.

"Qué estas hacienda aquí?" pregunté medio sorprendida y medio shockeada de que estuviera aquí.

"Charlie llamó enojado. Quiero decir furioso y me preguntó si sabía que estabas embarazada, y le dije que sí." Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos descansaron sobre la maleta.

"Te echo?" asentí, el estaba shockeado. Su boca se abrió enormemente. Y se quedó ahí parado, aterrado y sin habla.

"No puedo creer que en serio te echara! No puedo creerlo!" se veía tan sorprendido como yo lo estuve. "Lo siento, Bella." Caminé hacia él y me abrazó. Nos quedamos ahí parados por un momento. Estaba tan agradecida de que estuviera ahí para mí. Realmente no sabía que hubiera hecho sin él. Me separé de él y regresé con Edward. Todos se acercaron a darme grandes abrazos, incluso Jasper, y decirme que lo sentían y que en verdad podía vivir con ellos.

"Creo que deberíamos entrar y decirle a Jake todo lo que esta a punto de suceder." Carlisle comenzó a caminar hacia la casa y todos le seguimos. Jake iba a descubrir que me convertirían. Y no iba a estar muy feliz de eso.

****

* * *

ajajaja...que les parece...

**despues de lo de Charlie...creo que nada se compara verdad?**

** see you in the next**


	12. Por Favor, Entiende

**Ok!**

**perdonenme la vida, no me maten...pero esque la flojera estaba buena y luego con las estupidad taeas online de mi school no tenia tiempo, pero ahora que solo prsento 3 examenes intentare adelantarle en serio^^.**

**Gracias por los 100 reviews...son geniales todos ustedes^^.**

* * *

Jacob se veía asustado y preocupado. Y estaría más preocupado con lo que estaba apunto de escuchar. Tomamos asiento y a un lado de mí estaba Edward y al otro lado estaba Jake. Tomé la mano de Edward y me prepare escucharlo todo de nuevo.

"Jake, creo que tienes derecho a saber que es lo que va a suceder." Carlisle miraba a Jake esperando su reacción. Jacob solo asintió.

"Vamos a convertir a Bella." Cuando Carlisle dojo eso Jake se enojó.

"Vas a quitarle la vida, justo después de dejarla y hacerla sufrir, y embarazarla! Qué demonios sucede contigo?" Miraba a Edward con horror en el rostro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor. Estaba temblando.

"Jake no te preocupes, y no enfades. Solo escucha, Ok?" Me miró y asintió. Aunque seguía temblando empezaba a calmarse.

"Pensamos que sería mejor para el bebé si trasformamos a Bella. Ya deben ser mitad vampiro así que transformar a Bella debería cambiarlos completamente. Pero no sabemos si los bebés sobreviviran y seguirán creciendo o morirán. Sabemos que es un riesgo pero puede funcionar." Jake parecía estar entendiendo. Sabía que seguía molesto, iban a quitarme la vida, pero él sabía cuanto quería a los bebes. Asintío para mostrarnos que entendía.

"Bella ha accedido a que la convirtamos así que no lo haremos contra su voluntad." Lentamente Jake se volvió hacia mí asombrado de que fuera a pasar por eso. Sus ojos se ensancharon y se me quedo viendo. Asentí y sonreí. Meneó la cabeza y regresó su mirada a Carlisle.

"Eso es, ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar la reacción de Charlie después de que lo haya pensado." Carlisle me miró cuando mencionó a Charlie. Solo bajé la vista, esperando no llorar, y apreté la mano de Edward.

"Sigo sin creer que vayan a tomar la vida de Bella, aunque ella este de acuerdo." El miraba a Edwrard.

"Bella necesito hablar contigo en prvado." Me miró detenidamente y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Se paseaba de un lado a otro en las escaleras.

"Jake tranquilizate. Ven aquí." Caminé hacia él y lo abracé. Protectoramente colocó sus brazos alrededor de mí y me abrazó. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

"Honestamente cómo puedes desear esto?" Su voz grave sonó triste y anhelante.

"Quiero a los bebés, Jacob. Lo siento, pero quiero a los bebés." Murmuré contra su camisa.

"Lo sé, solo no quiero perderte, Bella." Sonaba como si estuviera llorando. Yo estaba a punto de llorar también. Sentía como si me estuvieran partiendo entre tres cosas que quería y comenzaba a sentir el estrés.

"Lo siento, Jake. Pero es por los bebés. Por favor, entiéndelo, cada día estoy más cerca de los 4 meses. Si Edward va a transformarme tenemos que hacerlo pronto. Incluso sabiendo que los bebés podrían no sobrevivir tenemos que intentarlo y es la mejor opción que tenemos." Estaba llorando, suplicando por que entendiera.

"Ok, Bella, si esto es lo que realmente quieres estoy contigo." Levanté la mirada hacia é y también estaba llorando. Sorbió y se rió. Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y me miró.

"Estás enojado?" tenía miedo de su respuesta. Me tensé.

"Sí, mucho. Pero esto es lo que quieres." Sonrió, me abrazó una vez más y fue a su coche. Me volví y regresó dentro de la casa.

**

* * *

**

Espero lo hayan disfritado...

**les recomiendo que se lean "****Momentos Maravillosos", publicación mía, pero la autoria corresponde al fabuloso equipo de Twilight Memories....y no se olviden de pasar al blog y dejar sus coments^^.**

**a y por si fuera poco  
no se olviden de dejarme muchos reviews**

**los veo pronto, lo prometo...^^**


	13. Es Que No Puedo

**Regresé!!!!  
Ya se que les había dicho más rápido que esto...pero es que se me viene encima el tiempo con Momentos Maravilloso y también he de terminar el capitulo que me toca....no llevo ni la mitad^^**

**así que....ajajajajajajaja...además no se quejen que mañana tengo mi final de Biología y debería esta estudianto...  
ok, ya se**

**disfruten el capitulo...**

* * *

Regresé dentro para ver que no había nadie en el salón principal. Con cuidado subí las escaleras tambaleándome un poco y entré en la habitación de Edward, ahora también mía. Tomé una toalla del estante y mi neceser de baño, y me metí a tomar un baño. El agua relajó mis músculos rígidos mientras me quedaba de pie bajo el agua. Alguien tocó la puerta y salté.

"Bella?" me llamó Edward. No sabía que contestar o que era lo que quería.

"Estas bien, amor?" sonaba preocupado y no quería que lo estuviera.

"Sip, estoy bien." Grite contestándole aunque sabía que era capaz de oírme. Hubó una pausa antes que él contestara.

"Segura?" preguntó lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera oirlo. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero no quería que él se preocupara.

"Sip, segura." Grité y con eso dijo "ok" y se fue. Baje la mirada a mi vientre y vi que cada día crecía más. Posé mis manos sobre él y sonreí. No podía esperar para tenerlos en mis brazos, pero pensar en que quizás no sobrevivirían me preocupaba. Y hasta donde sabíamos, debían de estar bien allí dentro. Salí de la ducha y fui a vestirme. No encontraba el punto de usar ropa holgada ahora que Charlie lo sabía. Así que tomé una playera pegada que definitivamente mostraba mi creciente estómago. Me puse unos shorts cómodos y bajé.

"Charlie llamó, y dijo que lo llamaras cuando tuvieras la oportunidad." Me dijo Edward cuando me senté en su regazo. Tragué con dificultad y pedí el teléfono. Edward me lo pasó con gracia y marqué el número de Charlie. Contestó al tercer toque.

"Hola?" se oía calmado y espere que mantuviera ese estado. Me aclaré la garganta y empecé.

"Papá? Soy yo" dije con la voz algo temblorosa. Edward tomó mi mano y asintió para que continuara.

"Dijiste que te llamara," dije ansiosa de que hablara.

"On si. Ummm…perdona que me enojara tanto el otro día. Pero eres tan joven y creo que tendrás al bebé?" sabía que debía decirle que era más de uno.

"Ummm, acerca de eso. Es más de uno. Voy a tener gemelos," escuché un grito ahogado desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Bueno, realmente no se que decir a eso, Bella. Ummm, Bella?" sonaba arrepentido y triste.

"Sep?" comenzaba a asustarme de que no quisiera ser parte de esto.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte con esto. Realmente lo siento, solo…no…puedo. Pero Felicidades. Espero que estés muy feliz por esto." Sonaba triste, y yo estaba feliz de que al menos me hubiera felicitado. Pero seguía triste de que no fuera parte de esto.

"Está bien, papa. Gracias. Y estoy realmente feliz." Medio sonreía y medio fruncía el ceño.

"Oh Bella. Le dije a Renee y estaba molesta, pero me dijo que la llamaras así podría ayudarte." Ahogué un grito, Renee quería apoyarme. Bueno, al menos no estaba sola y ella planeaba apoyarme en el proceso.

"Oh, ok lo haré. Adiós papá. Te quiero." Dije triste por que el no fuera a estar conmigo. Sentí también como si esta fuera a ser la última vez que fuera a hablar con Charlie. Extrañaría verlo sentado al regresar a casa, y leyendo su periódico por las mañanas. Sentí como si nunca fuera a volver a verlo.

"Adios Bells, Buena suerte. También te quiero." Colgué con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Al menos no me gritó como el otro día. Y sabía que seguía queriéndome.

"Bella, ahora que sabemos que Charlie no quiere involucraste y Renee sí, pienso que Edward debería convertirte en los próximos días." Miré a Carlisle que me miraba y sabía que hablaba en serio. Miré a Edward. Luego otra vez a Carlisle y asentí. El asintío en respuesta.

* * *

**Bien...que les parecio^^**

**bueno, para los que leen este fic y momentos maravillosos les aviso...que a Momentos Maravillosos le hemos adelantado en el blog...pueden encontrar el link en mi profile....no se cuando podamos actualizar acá en FF.**

**ok....nos vemos pronto gracias a todos.....Todos.....  
les tendre regalo de Navidad lo prometo^^**

**Tanuki, fuera!**


	14. La Gran Elección

**Chicos!!!!  
**

**NO!!!!....no me maten por favor que esto todavía no termina, y me van a tener que resucitar......^^**

**si ya se que desde diciembre no actualizo, pero es que saben? el ultimo año de bachillerato es la pesadilla, no he podido respirar nada...además de la clásica flojera...y que mi lap, murió y perdi mis archivos y casi me matan las hormigas por Momentos Maravillosos...  
afortunadamente recupere mis archivos y continue...pero las materia se han puesto muy duras y he estado dedicandome a lograr entrar en una buena uni y converser a mis padres de que me dejen cometer mis propios errores y mantenerme de lo que se me de en gana....**

**y asi...habiendo logrado ya que me aceptaran en algun lado....^^**

**le traigo una sorpresa......**

**DOBLE CAP!!!!.....para compensarle la espera....**

**

* * *

**Me desperté a eso de las 11:00. Me levanté y tome un baño al no encontrar a Edward por ningún lado. Me puse ya playera ajustada y shorts, y cepillé mi cabello. Bajé las escaleras y ví a todos, menos a Rosalie y a Jasper, sentados viendo la TV. Caminé hacia Edward y me senté, entonces escuché a Carlisle. Estaba hablando con alguien pero no tenía pista de quién podría ser. Centré mis oídos en la conversación de Carlisle tratando de descubrir de qué estaba hablando.

"Sí, podemos verlos." Alguien dijo algo y Carlisle asintió.

"Estoy seguro que te dijo de eso. Creo que debemos hablarlo todos juntos." Se veía un poco preocupado pero no podía asegurarlo.

"11:30 está bien. Nos vemos." Colgó y se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de voltearse. Cuando me vio me dedicó una de sus brillantes sonrisas. Miré a Edward y me sonrió con esa sonrisa que me derretía.

"A las 11:30 todos iremos a La Push, para hablar de Bella y los bebes." Todos sintieron pero yo solamente me quedé viendo el espacio hay sentada. Se enojará la manada o dirán que nuestra decisión rompía con el tratado. No podía asegurar que haría pero eso me preocupaba. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando Edward me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Es hora de irnos, amor." Me miró esperando que hiciera algo.

"Iré por el carro, creo que te marearías si corro contigo." Estaba segura de que así sería.

"Quieres que conduzca por ti, amor?" Era tan cariñoso. No sé qué haría ahora sin Edward.

"No, creo que puedo conducir por mí misma. Puedo conducir mientras quepa en el asiento." Sonreí y solté una risita. Edward me besó apasionadamente antes de irse. Era apasionado y muy gentil al mismo tiempo.

Caminé hacia mi Volvo y subí a él cuidadosamente. Me estaba poniendo enorme, pero aún no lo suficiente como para no caber en el asiento del piloto. No aún. Encendí la radio. Ponían, por supuesto, Sorrow de Flyleaf. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer al cantar la letra. Pero me tranquilicé antes comenzar a llorar en serio. Conduje despacio pero a buena velocidad. En unos 10 minutos pude ver la familiar casa. Estacioné el coche a un lado y me bajé. Vi a la familia con la manada. Estaban hablando cuando me acerqué. Sam me miró una vez y contuvo el aliento. Me reí.

"Bueno, hola Bella." Dijo Sam con los ojos abiertos enormemente.

"Hola" estaba un poco apenada pero aun más nerviosa. Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Solo podía ver mi panza y un poco del suelo. Mire a mi izquierda y vi a Jacob. Caminé hacia él y me detuve frente a frente. Bajó la mirada y rió, me sonrojé más. El soltó una carcajada.

"Eres cruel, Jake!" lo golpeé en el hombre. Dejó de reírse y me miró disculpándose.

"Perdón, eso fue cruel. Digo, no creo haberte visto en mi vida usando playeras de esa talla y te pusiste enorme." Me abrazó gentilmente. Le di un apretón y el me correspondió. A veces extrañaba cuando solo éramos Jake y yo. Pero ahora estaba con Edward. Jake me sonrió y fue a ayudar a Sam a colocar unas sillas. Caminé hasta Edward. Me jaló hasta donde nadie pudiera realmente estar prestándonos atención. Edward se arrodilló y puso ambas manos en mi pancita. Su boca la tocaba ligeramente.

"Hola ahí dentro. Soy papi. No puedo esperar para conocerlos. Los amo…," al tiempo que Edward menciono el amor uno de los bebés pateó. Oh Dios mío, uno de los bebés pateó.

"Fue eso lo que creo que es?" Una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro de Edward.

"Sí, uno de los bebés pateó. Lo sabría." Edward acariciaba todo mi estómago esperando otra patadita. Pero como no sucedió nada, frunció el ceño. Tenía una idea que tal vez funcionaría.

"Edward diles que los amas y pon tu mano derecha justo aquí." Tomé su mano y la coloqué en la parte derecha de mi pancita. Se incó una vez más.

"Los amo a los dos con todo mi corazón." Esta vez los dos bebés patearon. Edward sonrió deslumbrantemente. Me miró y los bebés continuaron pateando.

"Patearon! Patearon! Patearon! Wow patearon!" Edward gritaba alegremente. Mire a mi derecha y me encontré a todos viéndonos. Unos sonriendo y otros confundidos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Edward respondió por mí.

"PATEARON!" Gritó y esta vez todos sonrieron. Alice daba brinquitos pero sabía que podría sentirlo en otra ocasión así que dejo a Edward esta oportunidad solo para él.

"Ahhhhhh," corearon todos al unísono. Y no puede hacer más que sonreír.

**

* * *

Bueno, ahora vayan al otro cap y lean...tratare de no tardar mucho con el otro...pero no prometo nada, la maniaca que tengo por profesora de metodos quiere que le hagamos parte de una tesis...por dios, esa cosa se supone la debo hacer dentro de cuatro años, NO AHORA!!!**

**pero bueno....^^**

**luego en mi profile les dejare el link de un proyecto de cortometraje que me gustaria que vieran^^**

**asi que los dejo sigan disfrutando**

**Tanuki, fuera!**

**Pd: mas vale tarde que nunca....^^  
**


	15. La Junta

**El segundo cap...del día....y tarde un poco mpas para traducirlos los dos y subirlos de un jalón...ahora me apurare para llegar al 20 lo mas rapido que pueda antes de los examenes....^^**

**si lo logro de amaran....solo tendo como 3 semanas...jajaja**

**disfruten^^

* * *

  
**

Todos tomaron asiento en el círculo hecho con las sillas. Me senté junto a Edward y Carlisle. La manada parecía estar esperando a que Carlisle iniciara a hablar.

"Edward y Bella, y toda nuestra familia hemos tomado una enorme decisión, y ahora por esta decisión necesitamos su permiso. De tal forma que no rompamos el tratado." Entre la manada se miraron unos a otros, entonces Sam asintió a Carlisle para que continuara.

"Supongo que Jacob ya les dijo que los bebés son mitad vampiro y mitad humano. Y que ninguno de nosotros sabe si los bebés nacerán siendo humanos o vampiro?"

"Si, ya nos dijo eso." Sam me observe un momento antes de volver a centrarse en Carlisle. Apreté la mano de Edward sabiendo que Carlisle se acercaba al asunto de la transformación. Podía ver a Jacob echando humo. Con el modo en el que estaba actuando explotaría en su forma lupina.

"Nuestra única opción es transformar a Bella, esperando que los bebés se vuelvan completamente vampiro y posiblemente continúen creciendo normalmente hasta que estén listos para nacer. Si los dejamos así probablemente más adelante cambien y eso lastimaría a Bella. Pero no estoy seguro, cualquier cosa podría pasar en este punto." La manda susurraban unos a otros. Después de unos minutos todos centraron su atención en Carlisle.

"Cuándo planean transformar a Bella?" preguntó Sam y vi que Jacob comenzaba a temblar.

"Esta noche o mañana." Jake temblaba incontrolablemente y el resto de la manda lo miraba.

"VAN A ARREBATARLE LA VIDA TAN PRONTO?" gritó Jacob. Se levantó y arrojó su silla al otro lado del patio.

"COMO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE ARREBATARLE LA VIDA ASI DE RÁPIDO! COMO TE ATREVES, EDWARD!" justo en ese instante Jake se transformó en lobo delante de nuestros ojos. Se veía confundido y entonces comprendió lo que había sucedido. Soltó un gemido y se acercó a mí. Edward dejó escapar un gruñido, coloqué mi mano en su brazo para asegurarle que estaba bien. Jake continuo caminado hacia mí. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba puso su peluda cabeza en el poco espacio que quedaba en mi regazo. Enredé mis dedos en su pelaje. Dejó escapar otro gemido y supe que estaba disculpándose. Luego lanzó un mordisco hacia Edward casi alcanzándolo, y se escabuchó entre los árboles. Edward se quedó en estado de shock, incluso yo estaba así también. No podía creer que Jake hubiera hacho eso. Sam envió a Quil tras Jake. Luego Sam me miró.

"Bella, de verdad quieres a los bebés?" sonaba algo triste, pero no supe la razón.

"Claro que quiero a los bebés!" espeté horrorizada de que pudiera hacer semejante pregunta.

"Ummm, Billy, puedo usar tu baño?" Billy me miró, sonrió, luego asintió. Edward me ayudó a levantarme, y le agradecí por ello. Caminé tambaleándome lo más rápido que pude para llegar al baño. Inconscientemente estaba hablando conmigo misma.

"Vamos pies, tienen que ir má rápido. Tengo que orinar urgentemente!" murmuré para mí sin pensar. Me molestaba no poder ir más rápido. Cuando finalmente llegué, inmediatamente me bajé los shorts. Parecía que tenía que hacer para siempre. Después de unos cuantos minutos y cuando hube terminado me sentía más ligera. (N/T: O_O) Lentamente, tomandome mi tiempo, caminé de regreso afuera. Cuando todos me vieron rompieron en carcajadas.

"Qué es tan gracioso?" pregunté aparentemente sin captar que les resultaba tan gracioso.

"Esa fue la…más larga que…he…escuchado en todo mi vida." (N/T:O_O…T~T) Dijo Billy entre risas. Me puse totalmente roja brillante y regresé a mi asiento.

"Todo escucharon eso?" esperaba que no, pero todos al mismo tiempo lo afirmaron. Me sonroje aún más y Edward me tomó de la mano.

"Es normal, Bella. No te avergüences." Me dijo Carlisle. Me sonrojé aun más. (N/T: se puede?)

Miré a Carlisle y sonreí. El grupo me observaba y le delvolví la mirada.

"Bella, hemos decidido dejar que Edward te transforme por el bien de los bebés, si que eso rompa el tratado. Pero tienes que prometernos una cosa." Dijo Sam y enseguida me cuestione que es lo que me harían prometer. Pero sabía que harpía lo que fuera por mis dos pequeños futuros. Asentí a Sam, para que continuara.

"Si los bebés sobreviven tienes que traerlos de vez en cuando." Sonreí y supe que adoraría traerlos aquí.

"Si, me encantaría traerlos." Sam y la manada sonrieron. No me importaba si Edward no quería que los bebpes estuvieran aquí, los traería de igual forma. Alcé mi mirada hacia Edward y lo descubrí mirando mi vientre. Tomé su mano libre y la coloqué sobre mi vientre. Alzó la vista hacia mí y me dedicó su sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba. Finalmente Jake y Quil regresaron. Jake parecía avergonzado. Regresó su silla y se volvió a sentar.

De repente Alice se puso de pie dando brinquitos. Se miró y sonrió pero sin dejar de brincar.

"OH DIOS MÍO! HE TENIDO UNA VISIÓN!" dijo chillando con todas sus fuerzas. Tuve que cubrir mis oídos para no quedarme sorda. En la manada lucían asustados de esta pequeña criatura. Jasper y Emmett rompieron a las risas.

"Qué es? Pregunté, algo molesta. Seguía dando saltitos. Seguía chillando

"SE EL SEXO DE LOS BEBÉS!" gritó a todo pulmón. El sonido era penetrante y despertó a los bebés. Uno de los bebés pateó justo donde estaba la mano de Edward. Él sonrío ampliamente. Pensé que me quedaría sorda. Pero quería saber el sexo de los bebés desesperadamente.

"Ok qué son?" exclamó Edward queriendo saber tanto como yo quería.

"UN NIÑO Y UNA NIÑA! OH MY GOD!" Jasper intentaba lo mejor que podía calmar a Alice, mientras la manada me miraba a mí y a Edward. Miré a Edward y sonreí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y beso mi vientre.

"Un niño y una niña," dijo con anhelo. Era muy feliz y sus ojos se volvían de un oro líquido mientras miraba mi vientre. Alice por fin se había calmado y se había sentado. Pero seguía brincando en su asiento.

"Ok, ya que todo está arreglado no retiramos. Gracias por todo." Los Cullen se levantaron y Edward me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Me acompañó hasta el coche, me besó, y luego se fue corriendo. Conduje a casa despacio pensando en los bebés.

**

* * *

Bien, que le pareció....**

**recuerden que es una traducción, la historia original no es mía así que la redacción esta lo más interpretada y entendible posible, sin perder la escencia de la autora^^**

**bueno, ya saben....paguenme con sus hermosos reviews....que yo los recompensare con mi esfuerso y dedicación^^**

**bueno, esperen nuevo proyectos de mi.....**

**Tanuki, fuera!  
**


	16. Tienes Que Hacerlo

**La li Hooooo~~~~**

**jejejeje......aca les traido otro cap.....Feliz día del niño!!!!!....a todos...recuerden llevamos un niño interno....dejenlo salir!!!**

**ok.....espero que les guste...y los dejare un tiempito en suspenso....bueno, no se quejen que ya advertí...**

**

* * *

**Llegué a la casa después que todos. Estacioné mi auto a un lado y abri la puerta descubriendo a Edward tendiéndome sus manos. Las tome y me ayudó a bajar. Mientras caminábamos hacia la casa apoyando en él casi todo mi peso. Entramos a la casa y me dirigí hacia el sofá. Me dejé caer y me acomodé lo más cómoda que me fue posible. Cerré los ojos y me di cuenta de que en realidad estaba cansada. Luego escuché a Carlisle hablar con Edward. Adiviné que quería que escuchara.

"Desde que tenemos el permiso de la manada tienes la opción de hacerlo esta noche o mañana a penas se levante." Escuché y aguardé la respuesta de Edward.

"Esta noche, necesitamos continuar y hacerlo." Sentí un agujero en el estómago. Se oía triste y sabía que estaba asustado de perder a los bebés en el proceso. Lo que a mí me asustaba era que me iban a transformar hoy en la noche.

"Quieres que esta despierta o dormida cuando la muerdas?" Hubo una pausa larga. Contuve la respiración. Decidí que contestaría por él.

"Despierta," dije suavemente, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Espere a que dijeran algo pero no escuché más que mi respiración. Me esforcé en levantarme para mirarlos.

"Oh, pensé que estabas hablando dormida." Edward me miró y luego volvió a mirar a Carlisle.

"Y me gustaría que todos estuvieran aquí cuando Edward lo haga, así que me quedaré aquí en el sofá." Carlisle me miró y sonrió.

"Estás segura?" estaba serio.

"Si," dije confianzuda. Me aterraba amorir el perder a los bebés pero tenía que hacerlo. Con un poco de suerte las cosas saldrían bien de algún modo. Solo tenía que rezar y mantener la esperanza en que todo iría bien.

"Bien entonces, lo haremos dentro de dos horas." Carlisle nos dejo a solas. Edward se acercó al sofá y me levantó gentilmente. Corrió escaleras arriba y después de un segundo estaba tendida en una cama. En una cama?

"Cuando conseguiste la cama?" le pregunté y él me sonrió.

"Hoy." Sonrió y abordé el tema.

"Qué haremos si no sobreviven?" pregunté y enterré mi rostro en su pecho. Aspiré su dulce aroma. Me pregunté si olería como él cuando me convirtiera. O si seguiría oliendo como ahora. Me transformaría completamente? No sabía que me iba a suceder estando embarazada, lo que me hacía la conversión mucho más temible. Siempre quise que me convirtiera pero me aterraba. Si algo les sucedía a los bebés yo no…comencé a llorar.

"No sé. Pero estoy segura que lo lograran de algún modo." Estaba llorando. No pude contenerme, estaba tan asustada de perder a los bebés. Que no podía contenerlo más. Sollozaba en los brazos de Edward. No creía que fuera a recuperarme so los perdía.

"Bella, tranquila. Todo va a estar bien!" Trazaba círculos en mi espalda, para calmarme. Yo seguía llorando pero comenzaba a recuperar el control de mi cuerpo.

"Edward, enciende la radio." Edward se volvió y puso la radio en el despertador que tenía. Ya la teníamos en mi estación favorita. La canción que sonaba era "Heaven 9/11" de DJ Sammy. Lo bebés se comenzaban a alterar así que decidí cantarles. La canción era lenta aspi que estaba segura que los calmaría. Agaché la cabeza un poco para que me escucharan mejor. Edward sabía lo que hacía. Tenía una mano en mi vientre y Edward colocó su mano sobre la mía. Y comencé a cantar.

"_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_Oh, once in your life you find someone_

_He will turn your world around_

_Pick you up when your feeling down_

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

_There's a lot is can say_

_But, just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way."_

Edward me envolvió con sus brazos y puso su otra mano en mi vientre. Guardé silencio un momento pero las lágrimas caían silenciosas. No estaba segura de lo que los próximos tres días taerían consigo, pero llegarían pronto. La siguiente canción era "Tong Hau", era en un idioma diferente pero me sabía la letra. Bajé la cabeza una vez más.

"_I forgotten how long it has been_

_Since I've last heard from you_

_Telling me your favorite story_

_I've thought for a long time_

_I'm starting to get worried_

_Have I done something wrong_

_I want to be, in the fairytale_

_The angel that you love_

_Spread my arms, into wings, and hold you_

_You have to believe_

_Believe that we'll be like the fairytale_

_With a happy ending_

_Together we'll write our own ending."_

Miraba a Edward mientras cantaba los últimos cuatro versos de la canción. Edward me miro triste, pero me besó con fuerza pero siendo gentil. Le correspondí el beso sabiendo que esta serpia posiblemente la última vez que me sintiera cálida para él. Sabía que nunca serpia la misma después de esta noche. Me aparté conteniendo el aliento y miré a Edward que estaba besando mi cuello. Solo tenía que preguntar.

"Cuanto tiempo nos queda?" pregunté y espere a que contestara.

"Como unos treinta minutos." Murmuró contra mi piel. Nos besamos por los restantes treinta minutos hasta que fue tiempo de bajar. Cuando llegó el tiempo Edward me recogió sin romper nuestro beso y me llevó escaleras abajo. Dejó de besarme y me volví a ver a los demás. Ya tenían un sillón lleno de almohadas y sabanas para mí. Respiré hondo, caminé despacio hacia el sillón y me senté.

"Pongan todos sus sillas en un circulo." Un cuestión de un segundo habían formado el círculo.

"Tómense de las manos," dije y todos se tomaron de las manos. En mi izquierda sostenía la de Edward y en la derecha a Alice. Eramos un enorme círculo perfectamente unido.

"Ahora, por los próximos veinte minutes solo piensen en las cosas alegres que van a suceder en el futuro. No piensen en nada malo. Carlisle dime cuando terminen los veinte minutos." Los mire a todos y me miraron confundidos de lo que estaba haciendo. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a rezar. Todo lo que podía hacer era rezar por que todo saliera bien y los bebés sobrevivieran. De repente escuché a alguien decir.

"Qué está hacienda?" era Alice. Susurraba.

"Está rezando. Ahora shh, y haz lo que dice." Sabía que seguían mirándome. Pero cada segundo de esos veinte minutos los pase rezando. Una y otra vez porque todo saliera bien y que los bebés sobrevivieran.

"Ok, ya pasaron los veinte minutos." Dijo Carlisle y abrí los ojos. Los bebés estaban algo inquietos pero afortunadamente volverían a dormirse. Me recosté en el sillón y me preparé mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba. De repente uno de los bebés pateó realmente fuerte debajo de mi pecho.

"Oh!" Edward rió y se arrodilló a mi lado. "Wow si que son fuertes!" Alice se cruzó para tomar algo, y escuché la amada canción que ponía todos los días para los bebés. Alice había encendido mi iPod y estaba reproduciendo Sorrow de Flyflea en repetición. Estaba tan agradecida con Alice. En un rato los bebés se tranquilizaron. Sonreí y me sentí aliviada de que no fuera a haber más patadas esa noche.

"Gracias, Alice." Me sonrió. Los mire a todos. Ahora estaba realmente asustada pero sabía que tenía que seguir adelante.

"Estamos aquí para tí. Cada Segundo." Me aseguró Esme sonriendo. Le respondí la sonrisa y mire a Edward. Él se aproximaba a mí. Cerré los ojos y sentí sus labios en mi cuello.

"No puedo!" dijo Edward retrocediendo lentamente.

**

* * *

ven, fue cap larguito....**

**bueno...obvio que el suspenso durara lo que me tarde en traducir el proximo^^**

**ahora....este cap esta dedicado a mi MAMI!!!!!**

**sep, por que hoy es su cumplemenos^^ "feliz feliz si cumpleaños...para mi para tu!!!!!"**

**asi que bueno**

**dejen reviews...saben que es mi unica paga...^^**

**Tanuki, fuera.....**

**PD: no se olviden de visitarme en mi blog, dentro de poco encontraran muchas mas sorpresar lo estamos remodelando^^  
**


	17. No Puedes Arrepentirte Ahora

**Hola!!!!! (sale con un escudo gigante y una armadura completa)**

**Sorry....son las 11:11pm en mi país.......(wow...11:11 pidan un deseo!!!).....asi que todavía es 22 de dic. no pueden decir nada!!!....no se cuando lo lean....**

**e aqui su regalo de navidad...haber cuando termino el otro.....sera pronto mis vacaciones de invierno en la uni son mas largas que antes...así que tengo mucho tiempo....**

**por cierto....me ha ido geneal en la uni (sobrevivi al 1° sem^^ y con excellent promedio....felicitenme!XD)...y ya voe a tener lap otra vez....asi que volvere a traducir a todas horas!!!!**

**por miestras les dejo este cap.....**

**

* * *

**

("No puedo!" dijo Edward y retrocedió.)

Lo observe. El tenía que hacerlo. No se podía arrepentir ahora.

"Qué estás hacienda?" pregunté confundida.

"Solo no puedo hacerlo." Edward parecía avergonzado. Tenía que hacerlo. Por mí, por los bebés. Me senté y tome su rostro entre mis manos. Lo miré directo a los ojos. Se veía afligido, yo me limite a sonreírle. Sabía que si pudiera, estaría llorando,

"Edward, tienes que hacerlo. No puedes retractarte ahora. Tienes que hacer esto por los bebés." Me miró como si fuera a echarse a llorar.

"Pero no podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si fuera el responsable de la muerte de nuestros hijo si no sobreviven." Dejé de sonreír un momento pero enseguida recuperé la sonrisa. Había recordado algo crucial.

"Edward, esto funcionará. Solo tenemos que pensar que las cosas saldrán bien y que nuestros niños sobrevivirán." Me miró un segundo y luego asintió. De repente me acordé de Jacob. Nunca me volvería a ver como humana después de esta noche y tenía que decirle adiós.

"Carlisle, podrías traer a Jacob?" Asintió y caminó grácilmente al teléfono. Mire a Edward, quien parecía más asustado que yo en toda la noche.

"Edward, puedes hacerlo. Los bebés van a sobrevivir de alguna manera. Puedes hacerlo, se que puedes." Lo mire y puse una mano en la mejilla. Tracé sus perfectas facciones. Finalmente asintió. Unos segundos después Carlisle volvió a la habitación.

"Jacob está en camino, Bella." Le sonreí.

"Gracias. No les importa que esté aquí o si?" Estaba preocupada por que pudieran pelearse por cualquier cosa. Viendo que Jake no era el mejor portado de los lobos.

"No, no nos importa." Dijo Carlisle. Sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa. De repente el timbre sonó haciéndome saltar. Gracias a Dios la canción estaba en repetición o hubiera recibido otra patada violenta. Esme fue a atender la puerta y Edward comenzó a pasear por la habitación, preparándose para lo que tendría que hacer. Vi a Jake en el pasillo mirándome. Le sonreí.

"Ven aquí, Jake." Se veía indeciso pero caminó hacia a mí. Alice le dió su asiento a Jake y se fue a sentar con Esme. Jake me miró y sonrió. Se sentó donde había estado Alice.

"Necesitabas algo?" Se veía algo preocupado. Le sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

"Necesitaba que estuvieras conmigo esta noche." Sonrió pareciendo confundido.

"Qué sucederá esta noche?" Adiviné que no tení ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Sonreí y luego fruncí el ceño.

"Edward va a convertirme esta noche". El rostro de Jake se alargó. Bajó la mirada al suelo y se quedó así por unos minutos.

"Jake, mírame. Qué pasa?" el siguó mirando al suelo.

"Solo, que voy a extrañarte. No vas a ser la misma después de esta noche." Sabía que tenía razón y que era duro para él. Para él era como perderme para siempre. Pero para mí, se sentía solamente como si perdiera mi yo humano. Pero Jake se lo estaba tomando peor que los demás porque éramos muy cercanos. Me sentí mal. Quería que volviéramos a cuando todo era más sencillo. Pero no podíamos, nunca volveríamos a tener esa oportunidad otra vez. Agarré una de sus manos. Edward caminaba grácilmente hacia mí. Se veía preocupado y sabía que lo estaría hasta que pasarán los próximos tres. Con mi otra mano tome la mano de Edward. Me miró y luego bajó la mirada.

"Puedes hacerlo." Alzó la Mirada y lo mire directo a sus ojos de oro sólido, sonreí. Tenía que hacerlo. Por mí. Por lo bebés. Solté la mano de Edward y abracé a Jake.

"Lo siento mucho." Dije y lo abracé con más fuerza. Me envolví con sus brazos lo mejor que pudo y me atrajo hacia el. Sentí sus labios en mi oído.

(N/A Bella no sabe que Jake está enamorado de ella)

"Te quiero. Y siempre lo hare. No importa que seas o lo que suceda." Jade y comprendí que era por eso que era muy duro para él. Yo no está lo mismo, pero él ya lo sabía. Me separe de él y lo miré a los ojos. De repente una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Jake la limpió con cuidado. Tomé la mano de Jake y me recosté. Edward colocó una mano en mi vientre y yo puse mi mano sobre la de el. Lo miró y sonrió. Me sentía mejor sabiendo que tenía a mis dos hombres favoritos y a toda una familia a mi lado. Asentí hacia Edward y comenzó a acercarse a mí. Miré su hermosa cara hasta que estuvo en mi cuello y dejé de verlo. Luego miré a Jake que tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Sentí los labios de Edward en mi garganta, y luego sentí sus colmillos perforar mi piel. Me estremecí y sentí el veneno entrar lentamente en mi torrente sanguíneo. Hubo una sensación abrasadora y comencé a gritar.

"AHHHHH!" Grité mientras la quemazón ardía debajo de mi piel. Apreté la mano de Jake y la de Edward tan fuerte como podía tratando de resistir el dolor. Pero se volvío más fuerte.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Edward y Jake me miraron con dolor en sus ojos. Pensé que me volvería loca. Pero entonces el dolor comenzó a aminorar, me encontré dejando de gritar y estremeciéndome al extremo. Después de algunos minutos la mayor parte del dolor se había ido pero seguía doliendo. En su lugar quedó una sensación abrasadora y punzante por todo mi cuerpo. Lentamente relajé mi agarre en sus manos pero no los dejé ir. Me estremecía cada 30 o 60 segundos. Miré a Edward confundida.

"Ok, donde está todo el dolor?" pregunté estremeciéndome ligeramente. Carlisle me miró y respondió por Edward.

"No se, deberías estar gritando en este momento." Lo miré confundida.

"Ok, y ahora qué?" Carlisle parecía igual de confundido.

"No se. Qué sientes?" me estremecí otra vez y el dolor abrasador se volvió un poco más fuerte.

"Una sensación abrasadora y punzante por todo el cuerpo. Pero nada como en un principio." Dije y me estremecí otra vez. Podía sentir el veneno extenderse a través de mi cuerpo. Se sentía gracioso pero al mismo tiempo era aterrador. Miré a Jake que también se veía extremadamente asustado. Solo le sonreí y me estremecí de nuevo. Trató de sonreír pero parecía no encontrar la sonrisa. Edward nos miraba una y otra vez a Carlisle y a mi.

"Ok, para estar seguros esperemos unos treinta minutes o una hora y si Bella no siente mucho dolor la llevaremos al hospital para un ultrasonido, solo para asegurarnos de que los bebés están bien." Edward y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo y miramos mi vientre. Esperaba que los bebés patearan o hicieran algo, así sabría que estaban vivos. Entonces recibí mi respuesta. Uno de los bebés propinó una poderosa patada.

"Owww. Rayos son muy fuertes!" grité. Carlisle me miró sin saber de que estaba hablando.

"Qué?" preguntó y yo sonreí. Pero me estremecí antes de responder.

"Uno de los bebés me ha dado una patada realmente fuerte!" No podia creer que patearan tan fuerte.

"Bueno lo están haciendo bien y es seguro que están vivos. Puedo escuchar los dos pequeños latidos." Todos suspiraron de alivio. Me estremecí por los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutas hasta que Carlisle queso llevarme al hospital.

"Vamos." Dijo Carlisle y Edward me levantó.

**

* * *

que les pareció?**

**chido verdad...y se va a poner mejor.....**

**waaa!!!! sorry la tardanza....no me maten...este es de los caps mas largos que tiene el fic...y pase por dos laps muertas para traducirlo...asi que es un cap especial^^....**

**nos vemos...**

**y dejen reviews...son mi mejor regalo^^**

**Tanuki, fuera!**

**PD: si alguien de aquí ya leyo Momentos Maravillosos.....le dejo saber que estamos trabajando para continuarlo pronto....tal vez comenzando el próximo año en enero....este pendientes!!!**

**por cierto eliminé las notas de autor....no queda ni una mancha oscura de la tardanza!!! muajajajaja**


	18. Ayuda!

Hey! se que prometi cap nuevo tanto en Momentoa Maravillosos como en He left...pero sip...si me fui a Japón

y no me pude contrabandear mi lap por la aduana maternal..."es que no la vayas a perder"...¬¬ Dios! si hasta podia salir a las 10 de la noche sin que me violaran tres veces en la misma cuadra...(entiendase vivo en México)...¬¬...Así que por eso no pude adelantar...y en estas ultimas semanas pus...dire que muchos trabajos en equipo y soy la unica a la que le preocupa...

ok!...por estos dias no se si pueda adelantar algo...he de terminar un discurso, estamos preparando una obra de teatro...ah! y mi ciudad se esta inundando poco a poco...XD...sep...para los que lean esto, corran la voz...

**"El estado de Veracruz en México, esta vieendose afectado por el desbordamiento de diversos rios y canales de la zona entre el Puerto de Veracruz, Boca del Rio y Medellin, tras el paso del Huracán Karl, que pego entre Laguna Verde y la Antigua, hay ciudades incomunicadas por los daños en carreteras y puentes; hay poblados inundados desaparecidos, no sabemos que fue de su gente. A nivel nacional el gobierno mexicano nos ha dejado casi literalmente abandonados, y necesitamos ayuda, viveres, ayuda para rescatar a las personas atrapadas. Por favor lleven el mensaje y ayuden a mi hogar, hay amigos y familiares que lo han perdido todo...recuerden que México los apoya cuando lo requieren mundo, sobre todo Veracruz...no nos abandonen"**

Chicos...les pido transmitan el mensaje...y en cuanto pueda les dejo algo de provecho XD...los quiero...y no se preocupen, mi casa está a salvo...aunque no tengo clases porque el agua amenaza a mi universidad...

Tanuki, fuera!


End file.
